


The Cat and His Boy

by AislinCeivun



Series: The Cat and His Boy [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Ambiguous Relationship, Asexual Natsume Takashi, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Character Growth, Developing Friendships, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Excessive Drinking, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Madara wants it known that Feels are stupid, Minor Character Death, Missing Scenes, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Platonic (?) Slow Burn, Protectiveness, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a smidgen of background Natori/Matoba, and for a few manga-only chapters (up to ch97-98 "A Suspicious Visitor"), bonding with friends and family, includes episode-inspired drabbles for all 6 seasons, look - there's love and it's intense & undefined and any interpretation is valid, lotsa ayakashi interactions, occasional violent thoughts/imagery, they're warned for and can be skipped without missing anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/pseuds/AislinCeivun
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles from Madara’s POV, through canon and beyond, focusing primarily on Madara’s relationship with Natsume.
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi, Madara "Nyanko-sensei"/Natsume Takashi
Series: The Cat and His Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899658
Comments: 509
Kudos: 392





	1. Easy

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic in 5 years, whohoo! (Though not the first I’ve written in that time, lol.) Some notes:
> 
> 1) As a way of de-stressing in lockdown, I rewatched NatsuYuu and caught up on the manga. It rekindled my love for the series and for a certain grumpy cat-wolf demon... so, after 7 years, I’m back with stuff for this fandom! :D I’ve had an iteration of this fic in mind for almost a decade, so I’m really glad I was able to get it out.
> 
> 2) There's this beast of a fic I'm working on - have been since 2018 - that has an average of 15k per chapter. (The longest so far is a 24k behemoth, whoops.) While that’s actually on brand for me, I did want to give the other extreme a go, so I challenged myself to write traditional (strictly 100-word) drabbles. Given my tendency to word-vomit, I thought I'd struggle more with this format, but it was actually a lot of fun!
> 
> 3) The whole thing is written, so we’re going with daily updates until all 100 chapters are up.
> 
> 4) I’m using the manga’s timeline rather than the anime’s. Drabbles related to specific canon events have the corresponding chapter & episode number in the notes section. There are no big spoilers, it’s just that some ficlets might not make much sense without context. You can pretty much skip anything, especially in the first half; the story focuses on gradual character/relationship/emotional growth rather than following an overarching plot.
> 
> 5) This is not a romance fic – but it _is_ a love story. The feelings (eventually) grow quite intense, and honestly, it's up to interpretation. While considered gen, I think shippers would likely find this emotionally fulfilling, too, hence the secondary relationship tag. 
> 
> 6) I’m sorry for the lack of Nishimura, Kitamoto and Sasada. I didn’t mean to downplay their connection to Natsume, but sensei doesn’t really interact with them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 7) Enjoy!
> 
> \---  
>  **ETA (06/04/2020):** Now available in Russian, courtesy of Banpresto_fan! You can read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9500842).
> 
>  **ETA (08/28/2020):** [Here is](https://aislinceivun.tumblr.com/post/627711876195844096/table-of-contents-with-summaries-for-the-cat-and) a chapter list with summaries. May contain spoilers, so this is intended for those who might want to reread parts of the collection, not for first-time readers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Natsume sleeps, Madara studies the Book of Friends.

As Natsume sleeps, Madara studies the Book of Friends.

It would be so easy to grab it and go. Retreat deep into the mountains. Reclaim his old territories. He wouldn’t be able to do summons without Reiko’s blood, but he could still order all the contracted youkai around if the Book was in his possession.

He could find Misuzu’s name and tear the page. Just a little bit; just to teach the bastard a lesson on respect.

But it would be no fun. Too easy. And Madara doesn’t have to resort to stealing from a sleeping _child._

He can wait.


	2. Pleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new body of his has some interesting reactions.

In the middle of doing his homework, Natsume reaches down and starts petting Madara.

Madara stops munching on his tempura—for a second—and opens an eye to glance up at the boy. Natsume seems focused on his book, tapping his lips with a pencil, but his left hand is stroking Madara absently.

Did this idiot forget Madara is a youkai?!

He’s about to snap at him that he’s not _actually_ a cat… but Natsume’s fingers are gentle and warm, and this new body of his seems to buzz pleasantly at the boy’s ministrations.

Madara allows it. Just for today.


	3. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Natsume lost the ability to see them, what would Madara do?  
>  _inspired by[ch10](https://mangadex.org/chapter/65486/3) / 1x08_

Natsume seems fascinated by the revelation that he might lose the ability to see ayakashi one day. Madara wonders if he’s relieved.

It begs the question: what would _Madara_ do?

Despite the firefly spirit’s comment, his relationship with Natsume is nothing like hers with her human. Madara couldn’t care less if the brat stopped seeing him or not.

(Life had become so much more entertaining since they’d met, though.)

( _Obviously._ He was trapped in a shrine for _decades._ He finds life _fun_ now, so what. It doesn’t mean _anything._ )

He’d probably stuck around regardless.

Just for the Book, of course.


	4. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youkai don’t necessarily _need_ to eat, but they can still hunger.

Madara opens a single eye. “I wouldn’t, if I were you.”

The youkai goes still. They don’t dare touch Natsume under Madara’s watchful eye, but their clawed fingers twitch above him.

“He smells soooo good,” they drawl.

Madara knows. Like Reiko, Natsume smells _delicious_ , sweet and fizzy with raw—if barely tapped—spiritual power. It’s no wonder Madara is always ravenous around him.

“Could we share?”

“Do I look like an ayakashi who _shares?_ Get lost before I decide to eat _you.”_

The pest eventually does scurry away.

Like always, Madara ignores the mouth-watering scent and goes back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple youkai mention that Natsume smells delicious because of how powerful he is. I like to headcanon that this is why Madara is always so hungry around him and why he kept trying to eat Natsume in his sleep in the early days. With time, he got used to Natsume's scent though, and also grew to just simply enjoy all the good food😊


	5. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara has a daily routine, now.

Madara has a daily routine, now.

Having meals with the family, accompanying Natsume here and there, basking on the rooftop, drinking with the ayakashi of Yatsuhara, sharing a bath with Natsume, humming when the boy says goodnight, ~~falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.~~

It’s nothing terribly exciting, but it’s _new_ and _interesting,_ and Madara—despite what he’d expected—is far from bored _._ He’s observed humans before, but never from this close.

All their clever inventions, their strange ways, their amusing habits, _their delicious food._ Natsume himself is a constant source of curious entertainment. (And headaches.)

Madara likes it.


	6. Nightmares I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume’s nightmares are not about ayakashi.

No matter what he lives through, the brat’s nightmares never seem to feature monstrous ayakashi. He doesn’t fear for his life.

But being left alone, unwanted? That _terrifies_ him.

“Touko-san, p-please. Don’t send me away.”

After months together, Madara is no stranger to these broken whimpers. He’d never admit to becoming unable to ignore them, though.

Huddling close, he nudges the boy’s shoulder.

Natsume startles awake. His heartbeat is audible, his scent sickly and sour in the dark.

Madara feigns sleep as Natsume puts an arm around him and pulls him close.

They don’t speak of it in the morning.


	7. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mid-ranks apparently noticed that Natsume smells a bit different.

“What exactly is your plan with Natsume-sama, Madara-sama?”

“Hmm?” Madara chugs on a bottle of sake. “Same as always. Keep him in one piece until I get the Book. Then eat him.”

“I thought you won’t get the Book _unless_ he dies?”

Oh. Right.

Whatever. “Whassit to you, Chuukyuu?”

“We were just wondering. Your scent is all over him these days. Like you’ve claimed him.”

“Claimed! Claimed!”

“Yeah. I did claim him. _As my prey_.” Madara drinks again, then burps. “S’only to keep ayakashi from getting ideas.”

The two youkai share a look.

Or maybe Madara’s going cross-eyed. Who knows.


	8. Family I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fujiwaras clearly adore Natsume. So why does he still have doubts?

“Sorry, Nyangoro,” Shigeru says after stumbling over Madara.

Madara gives him the stink eye before turning back to his meal. The man is lucky Madara has such a soft spot for his wife...’s cooking.

“Touko-san, Takashi seemed really interested in the Aoshima Shrine history, right?"

“Hmm? Yes, he did.”

“I thought we could visit it together, the three of us. Spend a long weekend in Miyazaki.”

“What a wonderful idea! We’ve never been on a trip together. I think it would make Takashi-kun happy!”

Clearly, these people _adore_ Natsume. They’ll never abandon him. Madara can tell.

Why can’t Natsume?


	9. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume’s scent wraps around him the same way his own scent clings to the boy’s skin.

Sitting on Natsume’s shoulders or being carried around in his arms feels familiar and comfortable by now. If anyone had told him this before he was sealed away, Madara would have laughed himself stupid, but it’s true.

Natsume’s scent wraps around him the same way his own scent clings to the boy’s skin.

Madara has gotten used to the constant feel of hunger. (Touko’s cooking definitely helps.) Underneath the mouth-watering fizz of power, Natsume smells of rainy days and freshly fallen autumn leaves. Of clean linen and sun-warmed skin. Of the blood and sweat of humanity.

Of Madara.

It’s nice.


	10. Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara can’t believe Natsume replaced him.  
>  _inspired by 1x11 (which is based on[special #3](https://natsume-yuujinchou.com/manga/natsume-yuujinchou-chapter-15/), though this particular moment was anime-only)_

The sight of the adorable white fluffball licking Natsume’s cheek makes something cold and brittle shatter inside Madara’s chest.

He turns around and hurries away, but the horrible, thorny feeling stays lodged between his ribs.

What the hell. _What the hell._

That ungrateful little brat replaced him after a single day! With a _house cat_ , no less! Him, one of the most powerful daiyoukai of Kyūshū!

The insolence!

~~(He has never seen Natsume laugh so carefree. Not at him.)~~

He’s not—sad or disappointed or any of that nonsense. He’s— _offended._

Retreating to the forest, Madara drinks himself blackout drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _daiyoukai:_ lit. "great demon"; youkai of the highest class/rank, a lot more powerful than mid- and low-ranks.  
> (I'm shamelessly borrowing this phrase from _Inuyasha_ because it fits well imo.)
> 
> Tumblr crosspost with the scene in question giffed [here!](https://aislinceivun.tumblr.com/post/619626862622195712/the-sight-of-the-adorable-white-fluffball-licking)


	11. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horse-faced bastard has “concerns”.

“You are not protecting my master well, pig-cat.”

“What?!”

“I heard you let him attend an exorcist meeting. _Reckless._ I might just take him. Natsume-dono would be safer with me.”

Madara transforms. Bares his fangs at Misuzu.

“First, there’s no stopping the brat once he decides he wants to do something. Second, _he wants to stay with the humans._ Would _you_ be willing to pretend to be his pet? _Please._ I’d _love_ to see it.” His tale swishes menacingly. “Natsume’s _mine._ My prey. So stay out of it! I’m keeping him _and_ the Book safe.”

“Hn. See that you do.”


	12. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara _may_ have forgotten about an old deal.

“Found you… Found you…”

They startle awake.

Shit. Is it another ayakashi coming for—

“Found you… Madara!”

— _Huh?_

* * *

“So he promised to drive away the pest youkai from your valley,” Natsume summarizes, “and then he never did.”

Madara scoffs. “I don’t make promises.”

“We had a _deal!_ I paid you a wedding’s worth of sake, in advance! And you never came back!”

“I got sealed away!”

“Well, you have been free for a while.” Natsume gives Madara that rare smile that makes all his hair stand up. “Don’t worry, Yamabiko-san. I’ll make sure Nyanko-sensei fulfills his end of the deal.”


	13. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara isn’t familiar enough with the reproductive habits of humans to know what this means.

Sometimes, Madara can smell Natsume getting aroused and spilling in his sleep.

Only ever in his sleep.

Natsume always grimaces in the morning, looking not just embarrassed but almost… disgusted.

Madara teased him about it once, but Natsume’s face—well, he never did it again.

He’s unfamiliar with the mating habits of humans, but Natsume’s at the age where these things happen, right? Madara makes a point of not always sharing a bath with him and going out in the evenings from time to time, just in case.

He never gets so much as a whiff unless Natsume is sleeping.


	14. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Madara really got that sealing mirror.  
>  _inspired by[ch18](https://mangadex.org/chapter/65720/1) / 2x07_

“I need something to seal a youkai.”

“Hello to you, too. It’s been a whi—Oh! Been around humans a lot, have you, Madara? I can smell it on you.”

“I don’t have time for this. That thing threatened _my_ prey! It was entertaining for a while, but now I want it _gone._ Do you have something?”

“There's a sealing mirror I snatched up from a monk. It’s going to cost you, though: your sense of taste, for a month.”

“Wha—?!”

“Or you can forget it.”

“… Tsk. _Fine._ ”

“Excellent! Do come back sometime. We haven’t shared drinks in a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So (in my book, at least) Madara was totally lying when he said he got that mirror as a favor :) Ayakashi don't strike me as folks who'd do favors out of the kindness of their hearts, especially when it comes to something as valuable as that mirror. Madara's initial plan was to tell Natsume so Natsume would know exactly how much he owed him... but then he realized it would be embarrassing to admit that he bartered away one of his senses so easily for the kids. So he never fessed up, lol
> 
> He also kept eating about the same amount of usual, even though everything tasted like ~~shit~~ nothing, because he didn't want to risk tipping Natsume off that something was wrong :D


	15. Unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments are familiar. These other moments are… not.

They argue a lot.

It’s unavoidable. Madara isn't used to living with humans, and Natsume rarely gives him the respect he deserves as a high-class daiyoukai _and_ his bodyguard. Plus, in truth, Madara does enjoy annoying him sometimes.

The point is: arguments are familiar.

What he doesn’t know how to deal with are these… _other_ moments. When Natsume smiles, and Madara gets this unfamiliar lightness in his chest.

One afternoon, Natsume laughs—bright and carefree and breathless with it—and even though it’s at Madara’s expense, he can’t do anything but look at the boy and revel in the sound.


	16. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara doubles as a rain shelter.

After Natsume gives another ayakashi her name back and they ready themselves to leave, a sudden rain starts falling from the sky.

“I could fly us home,” Madara muses.

“Too late. We’ll get drenched in a second, and Touko-san thinks I’m at Nishimura’s.”

There’s nowhere to take shelter at.

They retreat to the edge of the meadow where the trees are the densest but Madara can still stretch out. He positions himself so Natsume is sitting between his forelegs, Madara’s huge head shielding the boy from the worst of the downpour.

Natsume leans against him and smiles. “Thank you, sensei.”


	17. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Tanuma share a moment.

“He’s a handful, isn’t he,” Tanuma says. They’re sitting on a bench, watching Natsume say goodbye to the ayakashi he’s just helped.

Well. Tanuma is only watching Natsume.

“You don’t know half of it,” Madara mutters.

“That’s it, though. I’d _like_ to know more. I know I can’t be much of a help, but… I wish Natsume would feel safe counting on me.”

Natsume turns toward them. He’s wearing a gentle smile, his hair tinged gold with the sunset.

“He already does.”

Tanuma’s hand comes to rest on Madara’s head. “You’ll protect him, right, sensei?”

Madara gives a noncommittal hum.


	18. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiko was beautiful, Madara objectively knows as much.

Reiko was beautiful. Madara has no idea how other humans felt about it, but ayakashi tended to agree that scary and infamous Natsume Reiko was a beautiful person.

Her eyes were hard like diamonds though, with a smile just as cutting. Although human, she wore masks like an ayakashi.

Looking at Natsume—the sparkling blue of the lake reflected in his eyes, his hair dancing in the wind—, he’s beautiful, too. More so than Reiko, for his features grow softer with every week he spends in Hitoyoshi.

Perhaps it’s that peace of his soul Reiko was never able to find.


	19. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red rage and bloodlust.  
>  _inspired by[ch26](https://mangadex.org/chapter/65837/1) / 3x07_

He can smell Natsume’s blood. Hear his whimpers.

The boy tried to shield him from Matoba’s purifying arrow. Madara is the bodyguard, and yet _Natsume_ leapt to protect _him._

Red haze fills his mind, stirring up a bloodlust he hasn’t experienced in centuries. It’s thick and hot and vicious, and he lets himself sink into it.

The pulsing pain in his body all but forgotten, Madara rises, then bares his fangs at the exorcist. He’ll tear him apart limb from limb, break his spine, feast on his—

“—sei! SENSEI!”

Madara glances at the boy.

Natsume’s expression is…

The rage recedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looooove this scene. I'm still hoping that we'll see Madara go fully berserk in canon one day, preferably to protect/revenge Natsume. =)
> 
> Tumblr crosspost with the scene if question giffed [here!](https://aislinceivun.tumblr.com/post/620367804907028480/he-can-smell-natsumes-blood-hear-his-whimpers)


	20. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when healing, the prospect of Natsume hurt wakes him in the night.  
>  _inspired by[ch27](https://mangadex.org/chapter/65912/1) / 3x09_

Days blur together. The wound itself wouldn’t be a problem, but the remnants of Matoba’s spiritual powers are still eating at Madara’s very core. Lesser ayakashi would have perished from it.

Madara will heal, but it’s a slow and painful process. He spends most of his days sleeping.

One night, he wakes to the sound of Natsume’s barely stifled crying.

Typically, he’d move closer—the proximity usually settles the boy—but Natsume is awake now. Revealing that Madara noticed would be embarrassing for them both.

Although exhaustion is pulling at his eyelids, Madara stays awake until Natsume’s wet hiccups stop.


	21. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinoe is wrong. (She isn't.)

“I haven’t seen you take an interest in humans since Reiko.”

“I was sealed away. And I wasn’t _interested_ in her; just found her amusing.”

“Or before her,” Hinoe continues, ignoring Madara’s interjection. She takes a long drag of her kiseru. “I like him. He makes life interesting. I haven’t had this much fun in decades.”

“You just enjoy drinking and gossiping, you hag.”

“No, that’s _you_. Anyway. I’ll miss him when he dies.”

“Tsk.”

“You won’t?”

“Of course not.”

Hinoe blows cherry-scented smoke into Madara’s face. “You keep telling yourself that, kitten.”

He does.

Hinoe smirks like she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _kiseru:_ traditional Japanese pipe used for smoking tobacco. They have been in use since the second half of the sixteenth century. They are characterized by a small bowl where only a small quantity of tobacco can be placed, and their forms are generally very fine and elegant.


	22. Nightmares II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These days, Natsume’s nightmares are about his precious people getting hurt.

These days, Natsume’s nightmares are about his precious people getting hurt. “Leave them alone,” he’d beg.

It’s especially bad today. Having had enough, Madara headbutts him.

Natsume wakes with a wet gasp. His wild eyes eventually focus on Madara. “Nyanko-sensei. I—Did I wake you up?”

“ _Yes._ You’re awfully loud!”

Natsume’s mouth curls into a horrible smile. “Sorry.”

Madara settles down on Natsume’s chest and starts grumbling about needing his beauty sleep; about how the kappa has also annoyed him yesterday; then whatever else he can think of.

He talks until Natsume stops petting him and his breathing evens out.


	23. Chastised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natori, chastised by a brat. What a sight.

“This is _good!_ ” Madara chugs down half the can in one gulp. “Natsume! Tell Touko to buy some of this stuff!”

“What are—Nyanko-sensei! You can’t drink that!” Madara whines in protest as Natsume grabs the can out of his paws. “Energy drinks are toxic to pets. Really, they’re not good for people, either.”

“Ehh. Can’t be that bad. His fridge is stacked full of these.”

The boy’s expression has Natori shrugging sheepishly. “I’m working two jobs.”

Natsume looks _so_ disapproving.

“A heart attack _would_ save you the trouble of youkai attacks…”

Natori, chastised by a brat. What a sight.


	24. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talisman immobilizes Madara. The stillness brings back unpleasant memories.

Natsume destroys the talisman and Madara can finally move again, except… he can’t _._ He still feels—wrong. There’s a tightness in his chest, the walls are pressing on him, his heartbeat is rapid, uneven—

_Forever alone in a forever dark place, forever unmoving, frozen, frozen, frozen._

—Natsume’s mouth is moving, but Madara can’t make out a single word—

He runs.

* * *

“The talismans are all gone. Taki and I made sure of it.”

_Good._

Madara doesn’t feel like being in his cat form tonight.

Natsume doesn’t comment on it—but he gently runs his palm over Madara’s snout before he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give👏Madara👏repressed👏trauma👏 - Amirite?
> 
> We’ll revisit this ;)


	25. Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curse that damned squirrel!

“Ponta? Is that you?”

“Tanuma?” Madara struggles to shift toward the voice. “Excellent timing! Do something!”

He can hear Tanuma chuckling as he kneels behind him. Madara considers going at him with his claws, but, well, he still needs help.

“What happened?”

“I was chasing a tasty-looking squirrel, it jumped between these roots, so I followed… but it got past me, and now my beautiful head is stuck!”

The boy is outright laughing now.

He does help Madara get free, though.

“You have served me well. You’d better not tell Natsume about this, though! _Or else._ ”

Tanuma just laughs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25% done! Let me take this moment to thank you readers for your attention - whether you're kudosing, bookmarking, commenting, or just simply lurking. I hope y'all are enjoying the ride and will continue doing so♥


	26. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share words they both understand to be lies.  
>  _inspired by the anime version of[ch36](https://mangadex.org/chapter/212873/1/) / 4x02 _

“That youkai is with you because he can gain from doing so. He does not like you. Nor does he feel any kind of affection.”

No.

Yes, but—

_No._

Natsume’s arms just tighten around him.

“I protected the Book of Friends,” Natsume says, later, in their cell. _Not you_ , is the implication.

Madara breathes a sigh of relief. Good. He doesn’t have to stop pretending.

“I was just protecting the Book of Friends,” he says it back, even later, as they soar through the sky.

Natsume smiles at him.

Madara turns away before he could find himself returning the gesture.


	27. Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar stranger.  
>  _inspired by[ch44](https://natsume-yuujinchou.com/manga/natsume-yuujinchou-chapter-44/) / 4x11_

The moment Natsume leaves the room, Madara takes the photo in his paw. The people in it might be complete strangers, but familiarity rushes through him at the sight. He studies the woman’s face intently.

This is Natsume’s mother. Reiko’s daughter.

Although he was aware of their blood relation, Madara never spared a thought for the person connecting the two.

She was born out of wedlock, raised by a woman barely out of her childhood, orphaned young… and then died at childbirth. Premature death seems to be a tendency for the Natsume bloodline.

Her gentle smile is just like Natsume’s.


	28. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara did _not_ sign up for this.

“Then you take the right section and cross it over the middle one. See? And continue in this manner.”

“Ugh. How do you keep the strands from sliding out of your hands?”

“Haha! Just practice. And loosen up your fingers; you’re too rigid.”

“Or,” Madara growls, “how about you go and practice on Misuzu instead?”

“Now, now, Madara-sama,” Benio says sweetly. “Help out your boy, would you? Besides, we are just making you even more beautiful than you already are.”

Flattery will get her _nowhere._

But Natsume’s laugh…

Madara ends up with half a dozen little braids in his tail.


	29. Appearances I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara briefly considers his humanoid form.  
>  _inspired by[ch51](https://natsume-yuujinchou.com/manga/natsume-yuujinchou-chapter-51/) / 4x06_

They know what he looks like. Troublesome.

Madara considers shifting into his human-like from, but… nah. His facial markings would give him away just the same.

Plus—frankly, he dislikes it. Assuming the form of humans is one thing. But why should he _mimic_ them when his true youkai form is so majestic? He’s only ever used that other body for drinking, and his conveniently sized, corporeal yorishiro has that covered now.

Going with Reiko’s familiar, fully human form and disguising it as an ayakashi is less demeaning, really.

Just for fun, he scribbles a maneki-neko face onto the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealing this note from the Dog Circle Scan translator:  
>  _[Yorishiro](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yorishiro): an object that attracts Shinto gods and allows them to house themselves in it. This is usually used in the series to refer to vessels that youkai use, with Nyanko-sensei’s fortune cat form being an example (so in the context of the series, it does not necessarily need to be a god being housed in there)._
> 
> We know from canon that Madara has three human forms - Reiko, Natsume and an old man - that are visible to regular humans. (Though really, I think he could pretty much shapeshift into anyone; he just doesn't care to.) Aside from those, I headcanon - along with the majority of fandom, I know - that he has a human-like youkai form, too. I pretty much think of him as Sesshoumaru (and tell me their true forms don't look super similar!! Cat yorishiro aside, Madara _must_ be some breed of inugami), it's just that Sesshoumaru prefers his humanoid youkai form while Madara prefers his kemono form.


	30. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara didn’t want this getting out. But—surprisingly—they don’t make a big deal out of it.

“We haven’t seen Natsume-sama in a while,” the one-eyed youkai says as he settles down by the heater, “so we thought we should drink here tonight!”

Madara perks up.

“We even brought some amazake for Natsume-sama, so he can join us!”

“I’m studying for an exam.” Natsume rubs his forehead. “Just… go, sensei. I’ll finish alone.”

It’s tempting. But… “Eh. We’ll drink tomorrow.”

The one-eyed blinks, surprised. “Are you helping Natsume-sama?”

_Shit._

“I’m memorizing dates and events,” Natsume explains. “It helps if I can recite them out loud to someone.”

“Hmm. Alright. Then we shall help, too!”

And they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _amazake:_ a traditional sweet, white, low-alcohol or non-alcoholic (depending on the recipe) Japanese drink made from fermented rice.


	31. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, in another universe, Natsume Reiko and Natsume Takashi exist at the same time.

Madara wonders what Natsume would be like if Reiko lived.

It’s shockingly easy to imagine her as a wrinkled old woman with the same spitfire personality, teasing gentle Natsume into playing her games. If her daughter and son-in-law died all the same, she’d probably have raised Natsume herself. He would’ve grown up without being ostracized.

…She’d have killed him, surely. That menace couldn’t be trusted with a _plant_ , let alone a child.

And…

_“Family… What’s that even supposed to mean?”_

Did she ever learn?

Reiko and Natsume occupy such different folds of the universe. Imagining them sharing one is strange.


	32. Family II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run-in with a kemono resembling Madara.

“Wait. That youkai was… your _child?!_ ”

Natsume’s face is hysterical.

“She was of my blood,” Madara repeats. “Not a direct offspring, based on her scent.”

“Still! She—You guys barely even spoke!”

Madara sighs.

“Natsume, don’t think of us like humans. Most ayakashi don’t reproduce at all. When it comes to my kind, we mate once every hundred years or so, the mother cares for the offspring for a few decades, but that’s _it._ That youkai is not _family._ I’ve never even met her. She’s just blood.”

Madara has no concept of family.

~~(Three people in a peaceful old house.)~~


	33. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume inhales a bit too much youkai incense.

Natsume high on youkai-produced incense is _hilarious._

The boy has always refused to drink, though Madara suspects that tipsy Natsume would make a fun sight. If this is any indication, he’s right.

Natsume pets him and pulls him close, burying his nose in Madara’s fur, mumbling soft, unintelligent words. He is warm and pliant and happy-dazed, and he scratches Madara’s ears _perfectly._

If he sprawls out in the boy’s lap to soak in his warmth, maybe even going as far as to lick the back of his hand and purr, it’s only because he knows Natsume won’t remember it tomorrow.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr crosspost with art [here!](https://aislinceivun.tumblr.com/post/621640471710711808/natsume-high-on-youkai-produced-incense-is)


	34. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chuukyuu pair laments on how weak humans are.  
>  _inspired by[special #12](https://mangadex.org/chapter/212955/1) / 5x11_

“Humans are so weak. I can’t believe Natsume-sama got sick so easily!”

“Too easily!”

“I wish we could make him stronger.”

“Drinking the blood of powerful ayakashi has interesting effects on humans, I’ve heard,” Chobihige remarks.

“If only Natsume-sama was an ayakashi, too! He could come live with us; keep Yatsuhara safe forever!”

“Idiots,” Madara grunts at them. “He’s content to stay with the humans.”

“But…”

It’s not like Madara has never thought of it. He’d never admit it, but… sometimes, he does wonder.

(Is that mermaid still there?)

“I need him dead to get the Book, anyway.”

(Is she?)


	35. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara didn’t really think about it when he went for Natsume instead of the Book. Somehow, that just makes it worse.

Old wood crackles as Madara sweeps the burning rubble aside and quickly assesses the situation.

Natsume, the sleeves of his jacket pressed to his mouth, coughing violently in one end of the room.

His bag lying on the floor in the other.

Both surrounded by flames.

* * *

“There you go.” Hinoe raises the bag so Madara can gently grab it between his teeth. She glances at Natsume passed out on Madara’s back.

“I knew you would get the Book,” Madara says before she could open her mouth.

He hates the way Hinoe's watching him. “No, you didn’t.”

Madara averts his eyes.


	36. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He intended to ignore her call, but… it’s been a while. Well before Reiko’s time. Why not?

Madara has been smelling her for days. She’s lingering in a territory saturated with his own scent; she must know of him.

He intended to ignore her call, but… it’s been a while. Well before Reiko’s time. Why not?

He follows her scent into the mountains. She’s huge, silver-white, her eyes a deep indigo. Ready.

They fight.

They mate.

They part.

Madara takes a dip in the river before going home, but annoyingly, he can still smell her on his coat.

Natsume frowns as Madara, still wet, climbs through the window. “Where have you been?”

“Just lemme take a bath.”


	37. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans find acquiring long-term mates important, and Natsume is afraid of being left alone. So he should be looking for one, shouldn’t he?

“Taki’s not bad, for a human. You should date her.”

Natsume sputters. “Sensei! Where did this come from?!”

Madara just had a stray thought this afternoon while the kids were chattering away. That Nishimura guy is always moaning about finding a girlfriend, and with Madara’s own recent encounter with that female…

He shrugs. “She likes you. And you like her.”

“Yes. We’re friends _._ But I’m not—I’m not interested in her like that.”

Hmm. Then maybe… “Tanuma?”

“ _No._ Seriously, what’s up with these questions?”

Just—humans are more social than ayakashi. They always want to find long-term mates.

… Don’t they?


	38. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara finds Natsume dozing against Hinoe’s shoulder. They’re wearing matching flower crowns.

Madara finds Natsume dozing against Hinoe’s shoulder under a tree. They’re wearing matching flower crowns.

Huh.

“Ah, Madara! Look!” Hinoe touches the pink flowers on top of her head. “Tooru-chan weaved one for me, too! Isn’t it pretty?”

“Taki?!”

“Mm. I was chatting with Natsume, she noticed him and came over. She couldn’t hear me of course, but we kind of talked through Natsume. Such a lovely girl!”

 _No,_ Hinoe is _not_ allowed near Taki.

He is about to convey as much when Natsume hums and stretches. “Sensei...? O-oh! Sorry, Hinoe.”

Hinoe just gives him a sweet, gentle smile.

_Huh._


	39. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was quiet without you.”  
>  _inspired by[ch70](https://mangadex.org/chapter/212909/1) / OVA "Party of Fun & Games"_

“It was quiet without you,” Natsume murmurs into his pillow.

 _I missed you_ , is what Madara hears.

They’ve just finished arguing, Natsume angry that Madara left him for days and Madara angry that Natsume carelessly got himself involved with strange ayakashi again. This sudden shift in tone is unbalancing.

Madara pretends he heard nothing.

* * *

The next morning, he goes to find what it was that Natsume threw out. It’s easy; the boy carried the stone long enough that it still smells strongly of him.

Huh. It looks remarkably like—

Well. It’s no wonder that Natsume got so embarrassed.

Madara smiles.


	40. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is stuck in his true form for a week.

“Oh no!”

A shirt is being blown away by the wind. Madara catches it and pins it to the ground with a claw.

“Ah! Lucky!” Touko comes to pick it up. “I have to wash this again, though.”

Madara scowls. There’s still another three days to go before he can transform again. Natsume’s explained away his cat’s absence, but it’s been _torture_ not being able to go inside the house.

Even now, he can smell Touko’s delicious sukiyaki cooking. Madara might not _need_ nourishment, but he certainly _wants_ it.

As Touko continues hanging up clothes, Madara goes back to napping.


	41. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara was waiting for Natori to say something.  
>  _inspired by[ch73](https://mangadex.org/chapter/212912/1) / 6x11_

“So that’s why you’re with him.”

Yes, though not for the reason Natori thinks.

Madara has nothing to gain from correcting his assumption, but… “My name’s not in the Book. He has no control over me.”

“Then what?” Natori’s eyes narrow. “You want the Book.”

“Yes.”

“Does he know?”

“Yes.”

Natori studies him.

His mouth eventually curls into an annoying smile. “I think he _does_ have control over you. Because you care about him.”

“You’re delusional.” Madara stands. “If that was all, I’ll go find my prey.”

He pretends not to hear Natori’s parting words, “Let’s keep him safe, hm?”


	42. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibata keeps stealing glances at Natsume with pink cheeks. Madara finds it incredibly amusing.  
>  _inspired by[ch74]() / 6x03_

Since the dolls were destroyed, Shibata’s been stealing glances at Natsume with pink cheeks, murmuring under his breath whenever Natsume is out of earshot.

“When did he get so cool?”

“Ah, he smiled!”

“He’s cute. Shit.”

Madara finds it incredibly amusing.

After he accidentally reveals himself and Shibata gets over his shock, the kid pales. The moment Natsume steps away, he turns to Madara. “ _You._ You could understand me this whole time.”

Madara smirks.

Shibata reddens.

“Don’t tell Natsume! It’s bad enough that I—Don’t tell him!”

Madara grins like the beast he is. “Have you ever heard of Nanatsuji’s?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr crosspost with manga edits [here!](https://aislinceivun.tumblr.com/post/623015201102512128/since-the-dolls-were-destroyed-shibatas-been)


	43. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last summer, Madara saw how the Fujiwaras celebrated, and he didn’t care.

Ayakashi have no concept of birthdays. Last year, Madara didn’t care.

He doesn’t care now, either _._ It’s just…

“What’s this about, again?”

“A celebration of another year he has spent on earth,” Chobihige answers. “Frankly, I do not see why humans bother.”

“Considering how short-lived they are, I guess it makes sense,” Benio muses. “They—Oh, here he comes!

The moment Natsume gets close enough, the Dog’s Circle jumps and whoops as instructed.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Madara doesn’t join them; he just watches.

Natsume heard this already from the Fujiwaras. His friends. Natori.

His expression still turns brighter than the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've JUST realized that, by total chance, I only missed Natsume's actual birthday (July 1) by a single day with this chapter. Now I'm mad at myself for not realizing when Natsume's birthday was sooner; I would've started putting up the series a day earlier to have them line up perfectly. Aaah xD


	44. Memory I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny summers ago.

“Ne, Madara. Still won’t give me your name?”

“You know my name.”

Curling her fingers into Madara’s thick coat, she tugs at his hair. He growls, but she’s not intimidated. She never is. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m not interested in your games. I’m not a prize to collect. I don’t _want_ my name in your Book.”

“Hn.” She lets go. Her bruised skin smells of grass and wildflowers. “I guess I don’t need you in my Book.”

Because he usually does what she wants anyway? Because he’s a _“friend”_ anyway?

Madara is glad she doesn’t elaborate on it.


	45. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Natsume’s recklessness has been rubbing off on Tanuma.

“What are you doing here?” Madara says, lowering his sake cup.

“I heard you guys usually gather here to drink.” Tanuma looks around, squinting. “Um… Hello! I’m Tanuma. We’re basically neighbors.”

“The monk’s boy!”

“You know, we met them when they came to beg Natsume to kill your father.” At that, Tanuma pales. Madara eventually takes pity on him. “They’re harmless. They worship the ground Natsume walks on.”

“I see.” Tanuma bows. “I apologize for all the purification. And… thank you for always helping Natsume.”

“Polite boy,” Chobihige says. He turns to Madara. “Ask him if he wants a drink.”


	46. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even without his memories, the boy seems to be able to hear the things Madara is not saying.  
>  _inspired by[ch78](https://mangadex.org/chapter/32666/1) / 6x01_

Madara collapses next to the little boy, wanting nothing more than to sleep until morning. All this running around was _exhausting._

Fingers—much smaller than he’s used to—touch his head, soft and tentative.

“Nyanko-sensei,” young, memoryless Natsume says. “Are we friends?”

“No.” Madara doesn’t open his eyes. Doesn’t move. Pretends not to notice the boy holding his breath. “We’re just bound by fate.”

A second or two, and Natsume makes a happy little sound behind him. Madara can feel him lying back and snuggling close, his face pressed against Madara’s side, his soft hair tickling his fur.

They sleep.


	47. Wistful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ayakashi has been following Natsume around.

Natsume saved a statue from getting crushed. Since then, its spirit has been following him around. The boy’s none the wiser, but Madara is getting irritated.

“Talk to him or get lost,” he tells the ayakashi. “All this lurking around is _annoying._ ”

They shake their head.

“What good would approaching him do? Natsume-sama is human. It would be pointless to let our paths cross any more. I just… want to watch him, for a while.” Black eyes follow Natsume, sad and wistful. “So that I may remember him even a century from now on.”

One more week, and they’re gone.


	48. Softened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume has affected more than he knows.

“Someone fell into my swamp the other day.”

“Good for you. Free meals are great.”

“I let him go.”

Since Misuzu is resting his head on the grass, Madara can just about raise a metaphorical eyebrow at him. He doesn’t have to say anything for the other ayakashi to pick up on his thoughts.

“Natsume-dono would have been displeased.”

“He wouldn’t have known.” Madara clicks his tongue. “You’ve gone soft.”

Misuzu snorts. A gentle breeze catches in his hair, making the bells in his ear jingle. “You would know all about that.”

Madara drinks from his cup and doesn’t react.


	49. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really has no business teasing Misuzu about going soft.  
>  _inspired by[ch82](https://mangadex.org/chapter/32772/1)_

Madara gets to the island first, but…

_“Sensei! Please wait!”_

Even though he’s salivating at the prospect of being rewarded with sake, he can’t bring himself to open the shrine.

Tsk. He really has no business teasing Misuzu about going soft.

* * *

Natsume suggests returning through the underground path. “It’s beautiful; you’ll love it.”

The cave is full of carved patterns and sweet-smelling flowers. Precious stones twinkle like stars above their heads. It really is beautiful.

Natsume wanted to share this with him.

_“Natsume-sama said he came looking for you because he was worried.”_

The warmth in Madara’s chest is unsettling.


	50. Family III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These people are not his, not like Natsume is… but Madara claimed them anyway.

A tiny youkai has been inconveniencing Touko. Breaking plates, leaving wet puddles on the floor, stealing clothes off the hanger—that sort of thing.

Madara takes care of if while Natsume’s at school.

* * *

Shigeru’s scent is wrong. He doesn’t seem to be acting any differently, but Madara can tell there’s a weak presence clinging to him.

He approaches the sleeping man at night. “You leave this body,” he says, low and dangerous, aura let loose, “or prepare to be devoured.”

The presence is gone by morning.

* * *

These people are not his, not like Natsume is… but Madara claimed them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're halfway done! Thank you so much to everyone who's been following the story. We're about to leave canon behind, which means more playing room - exciting!


	51. Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment the door slides open and he smells the guest, Madara knows.  
>  _inspired by[ch97](https://mangadex.org/chapter/772701/1)_

The moment the door slides open and he smells the guest, Madara knows.

_Oh, it’s an ayakashi, alright. Tsk._

He’s never seen him in this form—and what a supremely irritating and punchable face, this is, even without the usual grin—but there’s no doubt.

Natsume won’t be happy when he finds out.

He’ll be _furious._

Ah—that should be fun!

“What do you think? Sensei?”

Madara remains silent. The guy’s an asshole, but whatever he’s planning, the kids aren’t in danger with him. Probably.

Let’s just lie back and see how long it takes for Natsume to recognize him.


	52. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara picks up a scent he wasn’t expecting to find on Natori.

Natori’s skin reeks of Matoba.

Madara waits until Natsume goes to the bathroom before narrowing his eyes at the exorcist.

“Did none of your shiki tell you to wash up? You reek of him.”

Natori can’t quite control his expression fast enough. “O-oh? Apologies.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Madara hisses. “I _barely_ trust you, and I certainly don’t trust _him._ If you’re involved with Matoba, I won’t let you near Natsume.”

“Don’t worry. We’re not involved. He still hates me.”

“Idiot. You’re not beasts to lose yourself to heat!”

“No.” The man gets a faraway look on his face. “It was to nostalgia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no references to the Homura arc in this fic and it works without, so I left the warnings as “up to ch97-98” – but I do imagine this part happening shortly after the that arc. So if you’re familiar with the latest volume of the manga (#25) or you're reading from a future in which anime S8/S9 exists – in which case, HELLO you lucky bastard – I guess this fic is canon compliant up to ch104. 😉
> 
> We’re now branching off for real, though!


	53. Appearances II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsk. Fancy, posh bastards who only accept kemono youkai when they appear _civilized._

The barrier around the palace repelling Natsume is hardly surprising. But repelling _Madara_?

“This is a high society event,” a youkai wearing a fancy kimono tells them. “Beasts, even high-class, are unwelcome… unless they can act like civilized beings.”

What the— _ah._

Natsume frowns after the ayakashi. “What did he mean?”

With a long-suffering sigh, Madara shifts into his other youkai form.

Natsume’s widening eyes take in Madara’s attire, the spill of long white hair, the facial markings… and finally settle on his eyes. His stunned expression softens. “You still look like you.”

Madara snorts. “So. Top floor, was it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> devianta wrote a super cute drabble sequence inspired by this chapter! *happy noises* Go read it - it's got Madara and Natsume being adorable and may or may not involve dancing =D
> 
> [Dancing for Manjuu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938262/chapters/63046603)


	54. Bribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taki drags Madara-as-Reiko on a shopping spree.

“Remind me why you’re dragging _me_ around?”

“Because,” Taki says, “Sasada-san is sick, I don’t really have other girlfriends beside her, and it would be sad to go shopping alone.”

Right.

She takes his—currently Reiko’s—arm. “Come on, sensei! We’ll get your manjuu, too!”

* * *

“Would you like this for Natsume-kun?”

Madara looks up from the _My Cat is My Boss_ mug he’s been eyeing. “Ah. No.”

Taki winks at him. “You know what? I’ll get this for him, and I won’t tell him it’s from you. As thanks for putting up with me!”

Madara can’t say no to that.


	55. Treasure I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth forcibly pulled into the light.

“My bonds,” Natsume answers, unwilling—and that’s all the youkai needs before starting for the Fujiwara house.

Madara races after it.

The second he catches up, he grabs its neck and drags it away from the house. The bastard slithers out of his jaws, tilts its head, and blinks at Madara with six eyes.

“It doesn’t have to be him _._ **What is your treasure?** ”

“Natsume Takashi,” Madara answers, the words pulled from his mouth without his consent.

He freezes.

* * *

They manage to seal away the youkai.

* * *

Madara desperately wishes he could go back to ignoring the truth of his heart.


	56. Treasure II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the Book.

Madara has a high alcohol tolerance—of course he does—but tonight, he drinks until he can’t see straight anymore.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

He knew he’s grown attached. Fond, even.

But _love?!_

When did that happen? How? Why?

Madara has thought himself above all those pathetic ayakashi who strain for a connection with humans… but as it turns out, he’s not that different. When he’s with Natsume, he feels warm and content. He wants to keep the brat safe and happy.

Natsume is important _._ Natsume is… family _._

Natsume is his fucking _treasure_ , and damn that youkai for making him realize this.


	57. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayakashi have no place in busy cities.

The air itself presses against the core of what Madara is. _You have no place here,_ is what the heart of Fukuoka is telling him.

“No wonder only small-fries live here,” he mutters into Natsume’s ear. “Irritating.”

The boy glances at him. “Is it hurting you? I did notice that I ran into ayakashi less when I lived in metropolitan areas.”

“Mmm. We live in synergy with nature. In central Tōkyō, I imagine I would have trouble staying tethered to the world.”

As Natsume watches the towering cityscape, he looks like someone who belongs in the forests and mountains, too.


	58. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara will not apologize for what he is.

“Did you really kill humans, Nyanko-sensei?”

Madara meets Natsume’s gaze. “Yes.”

He will not apologize for what he is. He will not feel guilt over his past.

Even five centuries ago, when he was young and brash, he didn’t kill for _fun_. People with the Sight were more common. Youkai were routinely hunted down.

He will _not_ feel guilt—but nor does he wish to revisit memories of bones snapping under his teeth, hot blood filling his mouth, the taste of human flesh on his—

He flinches when Natsume touches him, gentle and apologetic.

They never speak of it again.


	59. Troublesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Natsume have to have youkai and exorcist friends, again?

Madara knew something was up when he sensed the violent clash of energy, but he wasn’t expecting to find Misuzu and Natori on opposite sides, an exorcising circle glowing between them.

“Oi! Stop it, idiot. He’s one of Natsume’s.”

He was talking to Misuzu, actually, but they both whip their heads toward Madara.

Then they size each other up.

Eventually—reluctantly—Natori breaks the circle.

Misuzu pulls back, a smidgen. “If he is a friend of Natsume-dono, I shall let it go. _Today._ But he must leave.”

Natori’s eyebrows rise. He turns to Madara. Oh boy.

“Ask Natsume,” Madara grumbles.


	60. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oi,” he grunts, strangely unsettled.

Natsume has been fighting low fevers ever since he fell into the river the other day. Even so, he stupidly gave back _three_ names tonight. Now here he is, passed out by the window.

_Idiot._

Shifting into Reiko’s form, Madara attempts to drag the half-dead boy back to his futon.

In a tangle of limbs, they fall.

Natsume sags against Madara, forehead against shoulder. As Madara puts his arms around the boy, he abruptly realizes that this is rather… like… a hug.

“Oi,” he grunts, strangely unsettled.

Natsume doesn’t react.

Madara counts to five, then shoves him onto the futon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _futon:_ the Japanese traditional style of bedding. A complete futon set consists of a mattress ( _shikibuton_ , lit. "spreading futon") and a duvet ( _kakebuton_ , lit. "covering futon").


	61. Nightmares III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For him, it’s a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: violent imagery, gore, body horror

“Nyanko-sen—!”

Natsume’s scream spears into him like a blade to the heart.

He runs, following the gurgling screams and increasingly horrid smell in blind panic.

He finds Natsume lying on his back with his eyes glazed over, tongue ripped out, scarlet blood pooling under his broken body. There’s a ghoulish youkai crouching by him.

“You wanted _that_ , right?” The youkai nods toward the blood-splattered Book of Friends before chomping down on Natsume’s severed arm. “I care not for it. It’s yours.”

Madara—

—startles awake.

Natsume is sleeping peacefully, _safe_ and _unhurt_ , but Madara can’t—c-can’t—

He flies to the forest.


	62. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara has realized two things.

Madara has realized two things.

1\. He really is as selfish as others say.

2\. He doesn’t want to inherit the Book.

He wants things to stay the way they are. Forever. He’d _gladly_ give Natsume the mermaid’s blood, even knowing that Natsume would hate an immortal life.

It’s not even just supernatural danger. It could be sickness, an accident… old age. Madara _can’t_ protect him against _time._ In a blink, Natsume’s going to be old, and then _gone_ , leaving a gaping wound in Madara’s chest.

Even in human measures, Natsume’s but a babe.

But Madara is already grieving him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter a lot ;A;
> 
> Tumblr crosspost with art [here!](https://aislinceivun.tumblr.com/post/624271070779850752/madara-has-realized-two-things-1-he-really-is-as)


	63. Minefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar faraway expression.

“My youkai friends are important to me,” Natsume tells Matoba. “Like my family. They _are_ family. I’d do anything to protect them.”

The exorcist looks on, cold and detached. He says nothing.

“Don’t you have someone you’d want to protect like that, Matoba-san?”

For a fraction of a second, Matoba’s icy smirk gives way to a faraway expression Madara has seen on another exorcist recently. It makes him grit his teeth, dig his claws into the ground and pull Natsume closer with his tail.

Fucking _idiots._

Can he allow Natsume to keep wandering the minefield that stretches between these two?


	64. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t like it,” Natsume whispers.

“I didn’t like it,” Natsume whispers.

“What does it matter? She was joking.” Madara licks strawberry jam off his spoon. Sooo delicious. “Just kiss a human girl, too, sometime.”

“It’s not—” Madara looks up. Natsume is chewing on his lip. “I don’t want to.”

“Kiss girls?”

“Kiss anyone.”

Hmm.

“That’s… weird, right? I know it is. But I’m really not interested in… any of that stuff.”

Madara shrugs. “Sounds normal to me. The majority of my kind is the same.”

“I’m human.”

“Mm. But you’re kind of ours, too.”

Natsume digests that.

“Yeah,” he says with a sigh, eventually. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make a note here that Madara, while coming with good intentions, is wrong. Natsume not being interested in "any of that stuff" has no correlation with his involvement with ayakashi. Madara is not familiar with the nuances of human sexuality, so he reaches for the only thing he believes might comfort Natsume: that what we know to be asexuality is perfectly common in the ayakashi world. He said what he said to let Natsume know that he's neither weird, nor alone with this.
> 
> Now, this could easily lead to Natsume believing that his feelings on the matter are one more thing that set him apart from other humans, something that's a direct result of his life-long involvement with youkai. We know that's not true. I believe they'll encounter a completely average ace human at some point, and they'll learn. But we don't get to see that in this fic, so I wanted to address it.
> 
> Be forgiving of Madara inadvertedly strenghtening Natsume's feelings of otherness in relation to humans; he did it out of care, and he didn't know any better.


	65. Helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not that Madara is nice. He just appreciates her culinary skills.

Touko is struggling with three grocery bags stuffed to bursting.

Without really thinking about it, Madara shifts into Reiko’s form and puts on some pace.

“Hey.” Touko jumps, so he softens his voice. “I’m heading in the same direction. Let me help.”

“O-oh! How nice of you! I usually don’t shop irresponsibly, but the deals were so good…"

As they walk, Touko happily chatters and Madara does his best to smile politely. He brightens when she mentions planning to make katsudon.

Before they part, she thanks Madara several times.

“No problem,” he says with a wave.

Shockingly, he means it.


	66. Hilarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Run that by me again?”

“Run that by me again?”

“Natori-san wants you to threaten Hinoe with whatever you can think of so she stops bothering Hiiragi.”

“Huh. Do they even know each other?”

“Apparently, Hiiragi saved her from an attack last month while we were busy setting up that ritual. Now Hinoe drops by at random times to visit.”

“She did always like strong women. Ugh. Why can’t _you_ tell her to stop?”

“I tried! But she just laughed.”

“Well. That sucks. _I_ find this hilarious, too.”

“Sensei!”

“Hiiragi can handle herself. At least while Hinoe’s there, she’s not bothering _us._ ”

“You’re the worst.”


	67. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara _wanted_ those damn macarons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, anime-only fans! Slight throwback to post-S6 manga.
> 
> This snippet can be read without prior knowledge of Taki’s brother, Isamu, but I do recommend reading his intro chapters because they're a lot of fun. ([95](https://mangadex.org/chapter/761330/1) & [96](https://mangadex.org/chapter/761647/1)) You can read them even if you aren’t familiar with the rest of the unadapted chapters.  
> Or you can just skip this one. You do you!

“I'm sorry, ma’am. We’ve just sold the last of them.”

Annoyed, Madara turns—and blinks. That’s Taki’s brother, with a wide-eyed Taki behind him.

“Oi.” Madara holds out the banknotes he got from Natsume. “Give me those macarons.”

The boy eyes him up. “Nope,” he says, popping one into his mouth.

Madara grits his teeth.

“Nii-sa—”

“Come on, Tooru.”

* * *

“Ah! Natsume-kun’s adorable cat!”

Taki squeaks. Madara gives her a warning look as the macaron-thief squishes him to his chest. He’s on a _mission._

“Oh! You’d like some? I don’t know if… Ah, you’re just too cute. Alright, here you go!”


	68. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you cared,” he says, all soft and smiley.

He’s okay. _He’s okay._

Madara leans forward and drags his tongue over the side of Natsume’s face.

Then goes still as a statue.

Shit. He didn’t mean to—This didn’t happen since the early days when he wasn’t used to Natsume’s scent yet and occasionally tried to eat the boy in his sleep.

Under him, Natsume huffs a surprised, delighted chuckle.

“I knew you cared,” he says, all soft and smiley.

“Shut up.”

Natsume reaches up, puts his arms around Madara’s snout—and Madara can’t help but lick him again, a purr rumbling in his chest, feeling warm, so warm…


	69. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names have power.

“Why?”

Natsume shrugs. “You called my grandmother Reiko.”

Names have power. Natsume should know that better than anyone. And _because_ it’s Natsume _,_ it would hold extra significance.

But Madara’s stupid sentimental heart can never deny him anything.

“Whatever,” he rumbles. He turns away. “Do you want to start calling me Madara, too?”

“Do you want me to?”

He looks back. “No.”

The boy smiles, the way he does these days, soft and genuine and pleased. “Alright.” He steps closer, pressing a warm palm to Madara’s nose. It tickles his whiskers. “Thank you, Nyanko-sensei.”

“Don’t be a sap.”

Takashi’s smile widens.


	70. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takashi only has himself to blame.

“Shut up, Takashi.”

He doesn’t understand why everyone goes quiet all of a sudden until Benio grins. “Oh? It’s _Takashi_ now?”

“I guess he’s really not going to eat the kid,” Komiya—the latest member of the Dog’s Circle—remarks. “A pity.”

“Natsume-sama! Should we start calling you Takashi-sama?”

“Takashi-sama! Takashi-sama!”

“Hn. I guess ‘Takashi-dono’ isn’t—”

“Stop it, guys!” Takashi is clearly embarrassed. “Natsume is fine. It’s _fine._ ”

“Y-yeah! Don’t tease him!” Trust Kogitsune to always stand up for him.

Hinoe just snickers.

“Not. A. Word,” Madara grunts.

“It’s cute,” she says, immediately, and takes a drag of her kiseru.


	71. Sealed I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exorcist sets her eyes on Madara.

“Where is he?” Madara growls, towering threateningly over the exorcist.

She doesn’t so much as flinch.

“That boy can’t possibly be a worthy master to a daiyoukai like you. Contract with me! I’ve been looking for a shik—”

“Not interested.”

Madara raises his head and sniffs at the air. Takashi’s scent is faint, but he should be able to—

“Very well. Let’s give you some time to think on it, shall we?”

He underestimated her; he reacts too slow.

It’s like getting caught in a whirlpool. He is disintegrating, scattering, being sucked in…

_No. Not again!_

It’s tightness.

Blackness.

Nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I did promise waaay back that we'd revisit Madara's repressed trauma about being sealed away😁 This mini arc will span four chapters. *rubs hands together*


	72. Sealed II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s dark and tight and worse than he remembered.

Tightness.

Blackness.

Nothingness.

Forever dark, forever unmoving, frozen, frozen, frozen…

* * *

Time passes.

Or maybe it doesn’t.

The only thing constant here is Madara’s despair.

And rage. Oh, so much rage! It boils in him, red-hot and vicious, wanting to snap and tear, shred and hurt.

* * *

Suddenly—voices.

And then an opening.

The moment he’s _out_ , possessing a _body_ again, he bares his fangs and lashes out with claws, ready to fight and rip and ki—

“Nyanko-sensei!”

Arms around his snout, thin and trembling, smelling of blood.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

* * *

Madara pants as Takashi’s blood soaks his fur.


	73. Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara didn’t take it this bad the last time.

“Nyankichi-kun left his food again… Is he sick?”

Takashi strokes Madara’s head. “Maybe.”

It’s been days, but Madara still feels shaken. Strange. The last time, he was fine the moment he got out.

Of course, he didn’t go on a crazed rampage then.

He didn’t hurt someone he… cared about.

Thanks to Natori and Hinoe’s combined efforts, they could forgo the hospital, but the deep slashes on Takashi’s arm are far from fully healed.

~~(Madara still can’t forget the coppery smell of his blood.)~~

“Get well, Nyangoro,” Shigeru says, flicking Madara’s ear.

Madara sighs, and burrows deeper into Takashi’s lap.


	74. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather than stiffening at finding Madara like this, he just frowns. “Nyanko-sensei…?”

The room is dark and quiet when Madara, drunk and somewhat disoriented, climbs through the window.

He doesn’t realize he has shifted until he sees long white strands falling onto the blanket, clawed human fingers pushing into Takashi’s hair.

The boy stirs. Opens his eyes.

Rather than stiffening at finding Madara like this, he just frowns. “Nyanko-sensei…?”

“I won’t hurt you again.”

Takashi’s forehead smooths out. “I know.”

Good. That’s… good. Madara exhales, finally feeling lighter.

Shifting back into his cat form, he curls up by Takashi’s head. The boy strokes his back, presses close, and goes back to sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a crop - the full art strip can be found [HERE!](https://aislinceivun.tumblr.com/post/625358303754633216/aislinceivun-illustration-for-my-madara) 😊
> 
> While I believe the fic should stand for itself, I have a lot of feelings about this arc, so I also put a long ass rant-slash-elaboration about Madara on that post x'D If anyone's interested.


	75. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids chatter about their post high school plans.

The term opening ceremony was boring, but it was worth attending for the taiyaki they bought afterwards. Madara’s still munching as the kids chatter about their future plans.

“Otou-san said I could join them overseas, but I don’t think I’ll leave the prefecture,” Taki is saying. “Not sure what to study, though.”

“Yeah. Even if I go away for university, I’ll come back. I love it here. As for studies…”

“Yes?”

Takashi colors a bit. “Maybe creative writing? I’ve met so many people. Heard so many stories.” He scratches Madara’s ear. “I’ve got stories. I think I’d enjoy sharing them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 done! We're getting into the final stretch, guys.
> 
> Again, I wanted to take a moment to thank you all for continuing to engage with the fic, whether it's commenting, kudosing, bookmarking or lurking. I'm super stoked that you are enjoying this and following along as our grumpy cat lets his heart grow♥ Thank you so much!!


	76. Pickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh! Who’s this?”

“Don’t look at me like that. _You_ wanted to get involved.”

Takashi keeps glaring at him.

“You’re kind of cute, I’ll admit. Not as adorable as _my_ cat form, but… not bad.”

Just then, Shigeru pokes his head in. “Taka—Oh! Who’s this?”

“I’m watching him for a friend,” Madara says sweetly. He strokes Takashi’s head, ignoring the way he bristles and hisses at him. “Just a day or two.”

The Dog’s Circle is already looking for the culprit; they’ll probably be able to turn Takashi back soon.

“That's kind of you. Anyway, Touko-san says dinner’s ready.”

Madara grins. “Coming!”


	77. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, some ayakashi believe him to be weak now.

“H-he’s not weaker at all!”

“That guy lied to us!”

The youkai disperse.

Defeating them wasn’t difficult, but Madara had better things to this evening. And their jibes that Madara became a puny human’s pet were really irritating.

At the sound of a chuckle, he whips around.

Chobihige is kneeling on a nearby rock, completely nonplussed.

Madara’s eyes narrow. “ _You_ set them on me.”

“Mm. They were bothersome.”

“Takashi doesn't make me weak,” Madara growls, not easing up on his stance.

“No.”

Is he mocking Madara, too? He can’t quite tell. “Oi. Watch yourself.”

Smiling, Chobihige raises a sake bottle.


	78. Starstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s never occurred to _either_ of you to tell me?”

Taki is glaring, her cheeks puffed up and pink.

“Natsume-kun is friends with _Natori Shuuichi,_ who’s apparently an _exorcist,_ and even _Tanuma-kun_ has met him—and it’s never occurred to _either_ of you to tell me?”

Ah. It’s just about Natori. Disappointing.

“He came to our school once, didn’t he?” Tanuma says.

“Guys, oh my god!”

Takashi grimaces. “It’s not that—I keep forgetting he’s famous. To me, he’s just… Natori-san.”

“Taki.” They all turn to Madara. “How many manjuus would a personalized autograph be worth to you?”

Takashi punches him.

“Look, I’ll introduce you the next time, okay?”

“ _Ohmygod!”_


	79. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sensei! Are you okay?!”

Takashi crashes into him the moment he lands. “Sensei! Are you okay?! I—I thought…”

A nasty bite, but nothing serious. Nothing that would warrant such an expression on Takashi’s face.

“Takashi,” Madara rumbles, pushing back against the boy’s hands. “Easy. I’m fine.”

Takashi sighs in relief. He presses his forehead to Madara’s cheek.

Then Madara feels a kiss brushed against the short fur by his eye.

His heart twists and tumbles, hot emotions flooding his chest and stealing his breath away. He’s left—speechless.

A gesture so _human_ , and yet…

Closing his eyes, Madara nuzzles against Takashi and purrs.


	80. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind screeches to a halt.

The exorcist takes aim. Madara, acutely aware that he is not going to be fast enough, jumps.

“Natsume!”

The ayakashi mask flutters on Takashi’s face as he turns around—and gets shoved away. Madara is there in a second, stepping above Takashi to shield him, but his mind has screeched to a halt, eyes glued to…

“Ouch,” Hinoe hisses. The arrow is buried deep in her chest.

_No._

“Hinoe!” Takashi’s feet buckle as he tries to get up. His scent is sharp with fear. “Hino—"

_A purifying arrow from an exorcist of that level…_

Hinoe smiles at Takashi…

… and disintegrates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... 
> 
> ...
> 
> We're kicking off our longest arc, yaaay...? *tentative cheering*


	81. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara's heart is all twisted up.

“I-I’m human, it w-wouldn’t have hurt m—”

“He was aiming for the heart,” Madara says, his own voice thick.

They shouldn’t have gotten involved. Takashi around larger groups of exorcists is always bad, let alone when he’s pretending to be an ayakashi.

And now Hinoe—

Natsume is hugging himself, face wet, body shaking. The sight has Madara’s heart all twisted up.

He shifts, then pulls the boy to his chest.

After a second, the shaky sobs start again. Takashi clings to Madara like a lifeline, a disgusting human mess, and Madara wouldn’t let go if the earth split beneath them.


	82. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taki and Tanuma spend the evening huddled up on the porch with Takashi.

“Can I stay the night?” Takashi’s voice is scratchy. “I’m… not well.”

The flash of pride Madara feels at Takashi admitting he needs help is quickly overshadowed by sorrow.

“A friend has sacrificed herself to protect him,” he tells Tanuma, later, while Takashi’s washing up. “Call the Fujiwaras. He’s not ready to lie about her, and they’ll inevitably ask.”

Tanuma must call Taki, too; she shows up thirty minutes later. They spend the evening huddled up on the porch with Takashi.

“Are _you_ okay, sensei?” Taki asks. Madara thought his yorishiro’s face was unreadable, but apparently not. “C’mere.”

He goes.


	83. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is painfully aware that this is the result of _his_ failure.

Madara isn’t one to ponder mistakes.

That said, he’s painfully aware that this is the result of _his_ failure.

He’s Takashi’s bodyguard. If he didn’t get separated from him… if he got back to him faster… He’s a daiyoukai; the arrow would’ve hurt him, but he’d have _lived._

Takashi should be blaming him, but he just smiles with those horrible, sad eyes and pets Madara’s head.

Madara doesn’t know what to do—with Takashi’s pain; the guilt; the too-late admission that he _liked_ Hinoe…

_“My, aren’t you a softie.”_

~~(If her death shook him so, Takashi’s would drive him mad.)~~


	84. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takashi is struggling, and all they can do is watch.

Takashi is back to those fake smiles that Madara hasn’t seen in two years, the kind that never reaches his eyes. Days pass, and his guardians and friends watch Takashi with increasing worry.

Madara can relate.

“I have so much to lose,” Takashi whispers one night into the darkness of their room. “At least when I was alone, I wasn’t scared. Not like this.”

“Hinoe loved you.” Takashi’s breath hitches. “She wouldn’t want you to go back to being alone.”

Madara won’t make useless promises.

But he’ll do his damn best to make sure the kid doesn’t lose anyone else.


	85. Family IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching them, Madara feels equal parts achy and warm.

“Takashi. Don’t pretend to be okay if you’re not,” Shigeru says gently one evening after witnessing a painfully awkward laugh from Takashi.

Touko approaches Takashi, slow and careful… and puts her arms around him.

Takashi goes rigid.

She keeps holding him.

“Tell us what you need, no matter what it is. Even if it’s just to listen, we’re here.” Hesitating only for a second, she presses a soft kiss to Takashi’s temple. “We love you, Takashi-kun.”

Madara can see Takashi’s eyes fogging over.

He thinks the boy won’t answer… but, quiet as the whisper of leaves, “I love you, too.”


	86. Condolences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matoba manages to surprise them.

When Matoba takes the bow in hand, Takashi flinches.

Matoba—shockingly—pauses.

“I’m sorry about your friend,” he says.

_Natori and his damn big mouth._

Takashi shakes off his stupor. “Are you really?”

“Whatever you may think of me, I don’t like you hurting. But we _must_ destroy this youkai.”

Takashi swallows. “I know. It’s just…” He glances at the bow, then drops his gaze.

Madara’s about to interfere… but then Matoba sighs, puts away the bow, and reaches for a stack of talismans. “I’m not as efficient with these. You’ll have to help.”

Madara doesn’t often find himself stunned.


	87. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

Misuzu must think him an idiot if he believes Madara can’t tell that those are _his_ frogs following Takashi around.

Benio fluttering above Takashi’s head as a butterfly is laughably obvious, too.

At least Chuukyuu and the rest are content to bother Madara alone during their gatherings. “How is he?” they keep asking—even Komiya, under the pretense of indifference.

“Still alive,” is all Madara can say.

Hinoe’s absence is palpable.

A month has to pass before Takashi laughs again. It’s just a burst of sudden giggles, _at Madara’s expense_ , but Madara can’t bring himself to care.

Life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of killing characters just for the sake of drama, especially female, _especially_ for man pain. So I was nervous about this, but from the start, I knew it was needed. And Hinoe was the only person close enough to both Madara and Takashi for her death to have the desired impact.
> 
> My goal with this arc was to show that Takashi now has a strong support system both on the youkai and human side of the world; that he grew enough to be able to ask for and accept help when he needs it; that Madara no longer tries to cloak his care and worry and openly supports/comforts Takashi. I hope I could do that justice.
> 
> Now, we'll slowly start transitioning to the final bits :)


	88. Soaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara could stay in the air with him forever.

The sky is pink and orange by the time Madara leaps into the air and flies for home.

Takashi is on his back, face buried in Madara’s fur, breathing slow. It’s ridiculous, really, how his arms can feel so insignificant and yet so all-encompassing around Madara’s neck. He’s a gentle weight Madara barely notices anymore—not just because it’s so light, but because it’s a part of him now. Takashi on his back is familiar. Comfortable. Welcome.

“Oi. Don’t fall asleep. I won’t catch you if you fall.”

Takashi just hums.

Madara could stay in the air with him forever.


	89. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go on a trip together,” Nishimura says.

“Let’s go on a trip together,” Nishimura says. “Oh—Natsume, invite Shibata, too! The more the merrier.”

“A trip where?”

“Dunno. I was thinking of camping. This is going to be our last summer vacation as high schoolers; we should make some really cool memories!”

“My brother’s an expert hiker. He can give us suggestions on where to go.”

“Awesome! Kitamoto, you have a family-size tent, right?”

“Yep.”

“Nii-san’s got a three-person one. Plenty of space for Sasada-san and I.”

“Yay!”

“Then—”

Even as Madara shamelessly nudges Takashi’s hand for a sixth dango, the boy’s face remains bright and happy.


	90. Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These days, nights are better. (Mornings are even more so.)

These days, Madara usually wakes squished against Takashi’s chest, feeling long arms wrapped around him, hearing slow, even heartbeats under his ear.

Although nothing new, this arrangement used to be limited to nights when Takashi had particularly bad nightmares.

These days, they sleep like this even when Takashi suffers no bad dreams.

These days, the boy reaches for Madara even _before_ he falls asleep. As if the proximity could keep any dark thoughts at bay.

These days, if Madara is the first one to wake, he just snuggles closer to Takashi’s warmth while waiting for the new day to start.


	91. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances bring the four of them together for a night.

“Seiji…?”

Madara opens an eye.

Matoba has gone still. In the meager light of their fire, he somehow looks impossibly _young_.

“Are you… okay?"

Matoba blinks, and the emotionless mask slides back into place. He changes the makeshift bandage on Natori’s arm. “You didn’t need to shield me. Are you an idiot?”

Natori huffs out a weak chuckle. “Probably.”

Madara wraps his tail tighter around the sleeping Takashi. Despite the fire and Madara lying right at the mouth of the cave, the air is chilly. He closes his eyes but keeps himself alert.

Just a few more hours until dawn.


	92. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is fond of Takashi’s friends. Even if he’ll never say as much out loud.

“Taki and Tanuma are a couple,” Takashi says. “Have been for a while, apparently, but they’ve just told me today.”

“Hmpf. I guess she could’ve done worse.”

Takashi smiles. He flicks Madara’s ear. “Are you feeling protective of her, sensei?”

“What! Of course not. That girl is a menace.”

She often brings him sweets, though, even when Takashi is being stingy. Aside from her annoying—if understandable—adoration for Madara’s cat form, she’s pretty okay. They both are.

“Tanuma said they bonded over their worry for me.”

“You mean exasperation.”

Takashi laughs. “They might’ve mentioned that, too.”

Yeah. They’re okay.


	93. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara takes Takashi to a place he hasn’t visited in a long time.

“What’s this place?”

Madara’s old dwelling spot. There’s a gentle stream that cascades into a lake below. The sky is clear; the moon and the stars are all reflected on the lake’s surface.

_“Happy birthday.”_

_“I’m glad our paths crossed.”_

_“I’ll remember you till the end of times.”_

Madara can’t bring himself to say any of that.

“I thought you’d like it,” is the best he can manage.

“I do.” Takashi’s eyes are alit with wonder.

Settling down, Takashi leans against Madara’s side, and they watch as glittering silver slowly gives way to the colors of daybreak across the lake.


	94. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We heard you can finally drink alcohol!”

“What are you guys doing here?”

The Dog’s Circle is crowding Takashi’s room. All of them, even Misuzu (in his human form).

“We heard you can finally drink alcohol!” The one-eyed youkai raises a sake bottle amidst whoops of birthday wishes. “Let’s celebrate!”

Takashi blinks. “Actually, I can’t drink until I’m twenty.”

“ _Whaaat?_ ”

“But Madara-sama said—”

“Hey, what do _I_ know about their stupid laws?!”

“Humans can _marry_ at eighteen!”

“But I appreciate the thought,” Takashi interjects with a smile.

Kogitsune looks relieved. “Natsume, do you have ramune?”

Tipsy Takashi will have to wait… but still, it’s a nice evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ramune:_ a Japanese carbonated soft drink.
> 
> Guys, devianta wrote an AMAZING oneshot inspired by this drabble, and it's THE BEST THING EVER and you need to go read it right away!!!! *cries in Mada&Natsu*
> 
> [Punch Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079448)


	95. Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara snoops around and reads Takashi’s first short story.

_The woman keeps taking abandoned and injured animals home. She cares for them, nurses them back to health, and gives them a home._

_She doesn’t realize that one of the cats she’s taken in is a spirit._

_They grow close. The spirit follows her around and helps, even without her knowing._

_After she dies in an accident, the spirit ends up assuming her form and helping creatures in her stead._

Madara pushes Takashi’s notebook away.

The story isn’t about _him_ , yet his chest hurts at the idea of assuming Takashi’s form after he’s gone.

…He’d watch over the Fujiwaras, though.


	96. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another name gone. Another memory received.

The ayakashi leaves while Takashi is still reliving her memories. Once he comes round, he turns to Madara.

“She’s watched Reiko-san for months,” he says, “and deliberately sought her out. She thought she looked lonely.”

Madara just hums.

“I saw you, too.”

“What?”

“Through Koharu’s eyes,” Takashi explains. “At that place you took me to on my birthday. Reiko-san was skipping stones across the lake. You were lying behind her and pretending you weren’t watching.”

Madara spent many days like that with Reiko. He isn’t sure how to respond.

Smiling, Takashi runs his fingers across the cover of the Book.


	97. Memory II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family? He had no answers for her. Not back then.

“Do ayakashi have families?”

He studies her. She seems genuinely curious, but it’s always difficult to tell with her.

“Not really.” Madara lazily swishes his tail. “A small minority of us.”

“I bet that’s easier. I wish I didn’t have to deal with them, either.” She kicks up bits of dirt and grass. “Family… What’s that even supposed to mean? It’s not worth the trouble.”

She visibly swallows.

“Ah—the food’s great, though! She’s a good cook. I’ll bring you something the next time.”

* * *

She never comes back.

When Madara carelessly wanders closer to the town, he gets sealed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after this visit to the past... now, on to the final three-parter! :D


	98. Anamchara I

“I love you, Nyanko-sensei. Madara.”

Madara freezes.

“I’m so glad I met you. So glad… you’ve been with me.”

The words twist around his ribcage like thorny vines, scratching his heart raw. Madara growls a wounded sound.

“Shut up, Takashi. You’re not dying. I won’t let you.”

Takashi smiles with bloodied lips. “I hope you knew, but I… wanted to say it. Words are… important.”

There are dozens of ayakashi nearby. (Takashi touched so many lives.) The Dog’s Circle is watching them from afar. (Sniffing, why are they _sniffing,_ Takashi’s _not_ going _anywhere._ )

Madara curls around his boy and howls.


	99. Anamchara II

There’s a lump lodged in his throat.

He focuses on pouring his spiritual energy, his life force, his _everything_ into Takashi. The boy’s skin blisters from it.

Madara bites into his foreleg, then makes blood drip between Takashi’s pale lips. Shifting, he uses human fingers to draw the swirls of his name onto the boy’s too-still chest in red.

“Bind me,” he hisses. “Say my true name and bind me!”

Madara doesn’t need all those remaining centuries. Whatever he can share with Takashi is _enough._

Pressing their foreheads together, he swallows around the lump.

“I love you, too, Natsume Takashi.”


	100. Anamchara III

The elegant swirls of Madara’s name stay tattooed on Takashi’s chest with blood and spiritual power.

Eventually, after some persuasion, an answering name appears under the fur on Madara’s chest; four kanji binding the non-youkai non-human to _him._

They don’t know how it’s going to work out exactly—nobody’s ever attempted a contract quite like this—but they can stay with their family, for now.

Life goes on. The Book keeps getting thinner.

And it’s fine.

Takashi is the other half of Madara’s soul. When they go, they’ll go together.

Until then, they remain here, sharing precious days in Hitoyoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _anamchara_ , often anglicized _anam cara_ : Irish Gaelic for “soul friend”.  
> Anam Cara is based around spirituality and the bonding of two souls. Similarities can be drawn to the idea of soul mates in many other cultures. Once two souls have joined, they will always recognize each other.  
> The Celts believed that your Anam Cara could be a friend, a companion or spiritual guide. 
> 
> [image credit: mangacap from ch99]

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand it’s done! Phew! I don’t what it is about drabbles, but I swear this feels so much longer than 10k to me😂 Anyone else feel the same?
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-time gig with maaaybe a Natori/Matoba sidestory on the horizon, but chatting with one of you lovelies about Touko and Madara prompted a whole new stream of ideas in my head. At this point, I'm 85% sure there will be a Touko POV sequel at some point - mostly because I'm weak for Madara's softness for her, and the theme of the Fujiwaras, Takashi and Madara becoming a family unit is not fully completed until the Fujiwaras learn of Takashi's secret and get to know Madara as a person rather than a pet.
> 
> I'm working on other fics in the BnHA fandom so don't ask me about the timeline, but I'm optimistic enough right now that I set up a series. xD Those of you who might be interested in reading other stuff in this verse can subscribe to the series; then you'll be notified when I'm back with more. I want to keep the drabble/fixed-wordcount format, but we'll see what the story demands.
> 
> For now, let me just say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to all who've followed this fic as I updated and to those who've just binged it now that it's completed. Thank you, commenters, bookmarkers, kudosers and lurkers❤️❤️❤️ I hope you enjoyed reading this as much a I enjoyed writing it!🥰
> 
> Also - if you haven't already, go read devianta's excellent, excellent fics inspired by parts of this story. (Find links just a bit below.) They're sooo good.  
> (And should anyone else feel inspired by or wanna remix any of the drabbles here, feel free to go ahead, just BY GOD please let me know!)
> 
> I can be found on [tumblr](https://aislinceivun.tumblr.com/)! [Here is](https://aislinceivun.tumblr.com/tagged/the-cat-and-his-boy) my tag for this fic where you can find stuff related to this story (gifsets, arts, edits and whatnot).
> 
> Until next time!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dancing for Manjuu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938262) by [devianta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devianta/pseuds/devianta)
  * [Punch Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079448) by [devianta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devianta/pseuds/devianta)




End file.
